Triangle
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: A love triangle is started at Hogwarts with Hermione and two unsuspecting boys. This is co-written by Kelsey Potter-Black and AmSamMalfoy. Please Review!


This story was made by me and AmSamMalfoy, and we weren't getting too many reviews on it so I decided to move it here to see if I would get any more feedback. Please read and review it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the original characters. JK Rowling owns them all. We do however own Kallie and Medea.  
  
Wednesday June 17th  
  
Dear Diary, Only nine more days till I am out of Hogwarts. I have mixed feeling about graduating. I mean, I don't want to stay here forever, but I will definitely miss the place. I've already begun training for my career in muggle relations and I must say I am very excited about it.  
  
A lot has changed this year. Let me tell you about it. I got two new roommates from the States. Their names are Kallie and Medea. Kallie is a lot like me. She cares about her studies. Once she has her mind set on something, she doesn't give up. Medea is a bit eccentric and doesn't really care what other people think about her. I've learned throughout the year that both of them are very loyal and good friends. I even have begun to consider them better friends than Harry and Ron have ever been.  
  
Don't even let me get started about Harry and Ron. Ron is his same hotheaded self. He has been acting so awkward around me lately. One minute he won't say a word and the next he is biting my head off. Something has definitely changed between us but I can't put my finger on it. And Harry,  
  
I don't know what to do about him. He started going out with Cho a few months ago and it's gross to see them together. Even Draco has made comments on that subject. Truth is though, I still have feelings for him. That's the only reason I can't seem to be friendly to Cho. Well, at least civil. But there is nothing I can do about it now; it tears me up inside.  
  
Well it used to. That is, until a few nights ago. You see, I am not normally the type to be, spontaneous. But going to that party just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. It was a Slytherin party and Medea and Kallie were going, so what did I have to lose?  
  
Once we arrived at the party we knew that we probably shouldn't be there; we should have left once we got our drinks. It was nothing illegal but we could smell the butterbeer on our server; ALL OVER.  
  
But we stayed being the, uh, adventurous type. I remembered the first drink didn't satisfy me. I remember having a second, third, and fourth, and after that, well, I don't remember much.  
  
Now I realize the same thing must have happened to Kallie and Medea because if they had known what kind of state I was in, they probably wouldn't have left me. Well, for all I know, I could have told them to go on back without me. If I remember one thing about that night it was that I felt free. My mind was off of Harry and I was having fun for once. But if Kallie and Medea HAD brought me back to the common room, things may not have turned out the way they did.  
  
In actuality, I did end up in a common room, just not the one I was supposed to be in. You see I woke up on a green vinyl couch and I had a MAJOR headache. All of a sudden I felt extremely uncomfortable, besides my headache, I had a crick in my neck and my back was screaming for mercy. I got up slowly and I finally realized where I was. I didn't know how I ended up there, it horrified me.  
  
I looked at the person that I was previously lying on top of. The boy stirred and groaned, putting his hand on his head. He opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes falling upon me. He stared first, not reacting much, and then it hit him. He blinked a lot and got up fast to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.  
  
"Did we-?" Draco Malfoy asked me. He looked around the Slytherin common room to see if anyone else was in the room, but we were the only two.  
  
I avoided his questioning eyes and said, "Do you remember anything about last night?" Draco blinked some more and put his hand to his head again.  
  
"I remember taking a butterbeer from someone, and, dancing?" Draco questioned, not directing the question towards me but more towards himself.  
  
"How did I get here?" I asked him. "I took another butterbeer, I remember that," Draco said now talking to himself. He started pacing with his hand STILL at his head.  
  
"FOCUS!" Draco stopped pacing and looked me in the eye. "I AM ASKING YOU IF WE DID ANYTHING TOGETHER LAST NIGHT?!?!" I screamed, surprised about what I said. It was obvious that Draco was surprised at my comment too.  
  
"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW ANYTHING YOU MUDBLOOD?" Draco screamed back.  
  
"Ouch, that cut me deep Malfoy." I replied sarcastically. Trying to stay calm I asked him one more time, "So what you are saying is, you don't remember ANYTHING that happened between us last night?"  
  
Draco casually sat down on the couch we had slept on, put his arms over the back of the couch and lifted his feet up onto the coffee table. His trademark grin spread across his face as he said "What Granger? Did you WANT something to happen?"  
  
I was appalled that he would even think along those lines. Draco continued ruthlessly, "Because of course, that could always be arranged." His grin widened at my reaction.  
  
"Screw you Malfoy." I said as I began heading towards the door.  
  
"If you're willing," He managed to shout before I slammed the door, blocking out the rest of his comment.  
  
I stormed up to the common room and as I entered I ran into Kallie and Medea. They looked worried and pressed me on where I had been. I wasn't eager to answer. After little protest they respected my decision to explain later. It turned out that they too had been drunk but were accompanied up by a couple younger Gryffindors and didn't even realize I was gone until moments before when they groggily awoke.  
  
In the days following the party, I noticed that I bumped into Draco Malfoy more than usual. Then it hit me.  
  
I wonder.....  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. This is our first co-writing story so please review and tell us what you think! 


End file.
